Childhood Sweethearts
by ayshin79
Summary: Finished Please Read and Review. Matt and Angel have an amazing night.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:  
  
My family was white and I was Asian, they adopted me because my biological parents couldn't afford to have another child. My family and I had moved to Cameron, North Carolina from California because my dad had a job transfer. I never knew what he did except to make a lot of money. We never worried about being financially problems. We moved there when I was two years old. I don't remember much of California. This is the only life I knew. Mom gave birth to Christine about two weeks ago. I remember the day that we moved there, Gilbert had come and introduced himself with his two sons, Matt and Jeff. Matt was 7 and Jeff was 5. Mom was in the bedroom, resting while I was in my bedroom, playing with my dolls.  
  
"Hello, my name is Gilbert Hardy, and these two boys are my sons, Matt and Jeff. We wanted to introduce ourselves since y'all are new in town." Gilbert replied, while showing his smile.  
  
"Hello, My name is David Smith. Why don't you come on in and I'll introduce to you my family." David said as they came in the house.  
  
"Angel, come on down please! I want to introduce some neighbors!" Daddy called from downstairs. I came running down the stairs when I heard daddy call for me. "Sweetheart, I want you to slow down before you hurt yourself, ok?"  
  
"Ok, daddy!" I smiled as I jumped into his arms.  
  
"Gilbert, I want to introduce to you my daughter, Angel. Angel, meet Gilbert Hardy."  
  
"Hi!" I smiled to him  
  
"Well, hello there," Gilbert said, while I looked behind him to see Matt and Jeff  
  
"Daddy, who the boys?" I asked  
  
"The boys are my sons, Matt and Jeff,"  
  
"Hi!" I replied.  
  
Matt and Jeff looked at me and said, "Hi."  
  
"How old are you, Angel?"  
  
"I'm two years old!" I grinned  
  
"Well, you sure are smart for someone your age! You know Matt is 7 and Jeff is 5; maybe you'll be playmates!" Gilbert said as Matt and Jeff groaned.  
  
Matt said, "Dad, we don't want any girls in our group!"  
  
"Well, that's just too bad.. she will be joining you when you play together and that's final!" Gilbert said as he turned around and gave a determined look.  
  
Dad was holding me in his arms, "I really wish that I could introduce you to my wife, but she is resting. She gave birth to our daughter two weeks ago and needs to rest."  
  
"David, it's alright. I'm sure that we'll meet when she gets better," replied Gilbert, "how about we make a deal? I am going to invite you and your family over to my place this Saturday evening for dinner, so that you can meet the rest of my family."  
  
"Sure, that sounds great!" Smiled daddy  
  
"Great, it's better that we take off, so that you and your family have time to yourselves," Gilbert said as he was ready to leave with Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Alright, then I'll see you on Saturday. Angel say bye to Gilbert, Matt and Jeff," daddy said as he was opening the front door.  
  
"Bye!" I grinned from ear to ear  
  
"Bye-bye, Angel!" Gilbert said as they left. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2: 16 years later  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's been exactly 6 months ago today that my dad passed away. He died of a heart attack on November 13th. It's April 13th and it's my 18th birthday. I don't want to be here right now. My mom insisted on having a birthday party for me, just mom, Chrissy, Gilbert, Matt and Jeff. Which is good because I don't want a big birthday party. They are all downstairs getting the party ready. Matt, Jeff and Chrissy are watching TV in the living room, while mom and Gilbert are in the kitchen making dinner. I am here in my room writing how I feel about my feelings. It's really hard for me to celebrate my birthday because I was really close to my dad and he's not here to celebrate my birthday with me!! It really sucks!!!! Another thing that sucks is that I like Matt a lot. What am I supposed to do? I wish dad were here to tell me what to do. I don't know how he feels about me. I mean, Matt looks incredible. Should I tell me? I don't want to risk our friendship. Just lately, Matt and I have gotten closer a lot. I don't know what that means, but at the same time, I don't want to hurt Jeff, too. Just the other day, he told me that he liked me a lot. I don't know what to do because I like Matt and not Jeff. Dad, give me a sign to tell me what I am supposed to do. Look, I must go, there's someone knocking on my bedroom door.  
  
Angel  
  
"Who is it?" I asked as I put my journal under my pillow.  
  
"It's me, Matt. May I come in?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, come in," I looked down because my eyes were puffy and red.  
  
"What's the matter? I know that you've been crying," replied Matt as he closed the door.  
  
He always could read me, no matter how hard I try to tell him that I am fine. We became very close; I could always talk to him about anything.  
  
"It's been 6 months since my dad died," I whispered, still not looking at him.  
  
He came and lifted my chin and kneeled so that we were eye level, "I know that you are going through a hard time and that you're close to your father, but your father would want you to have fun today, since, it's your birthday."  
  
"I don't want to have fun, I'd rather stay in my bedroom and sulk. I miss my dad so much!!!!" I started to cry  
  
Matt pulled me in a hug, "Sunshine, it's ok to miss your father, but it's time to move on!!! It's been six months. Your father wants you to live your life in the memory of him. That's all he wants from you, ok?" Sunshine was Matt's nickname for me. He always called me that because I always brought sunshine to him, no matter how he's feeling.  
  
"Ok, I'll try to move on for dad," I said while the crying subsided.  
  
We were now nose to nose and I wanted to kiss him so bad. I have liked him so much and I wanted us to be more than friends. I didn't know how he felt about me. Before I opened my mouth, Matt gave me a kiss and it wasn't just a birthday kiss. It was a passionate kiss. That's when I knew that I had to tell him. I didn't back away; I kissed him back. His hands were stroking my back. I loved the feeling of it, which made me moan a little. Matt broke off the kiss, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"  
  
"No, it's ok. I liked it. Matt I need to tell you something," as I looked down.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Matt, I like you a lot. I want us to be more than friends, but I wasn't sure how you felt about me," I said as I looked into his eyes.  
  
"Sunshine, I like you a lot, too, but the only way to find out how I feel about you is to read what I gave you for your birthday present, ok? Don't worry! It's nothing bad, ok?" Matt asked  
  
"Yeah, ok. Let's go!" We came downstairs and sat down for dinner, just talking away and having fun. For the first time, I enjoyed myself. Just then I felt something, a light push. That's when I knew that Dad had answered my struggle and I never been clear before. While I was thinking, Mom had gone into the kitchen to get the cake.  
  
"Ok, time for cake!" Mom exclaimed, as she brought out the cake from the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, let's sing, shall we?" Then everyone started singing Happy Birthday to me.  
  
"Alright, Angel close your eyes and make a wish!" I did close my eyes and made a wish and blew the candles out.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Chrissy asked  
  
"None of your business, Chrissy!" I told her.  
  
"Awwww, you're no fun!" as she whined, I stuck my tongue out at her.  
  
Then I started to open all my presents.  
  
Mom had given me a diamond necklace that I always wanted, "Mom, thank you so much! You didn't have to buy me this!"  
  
"You're welcome! I wanted to give that to you! I know how you always admired that necklace!" I gave her a bear hug and I had tears in my eyes.  
  
Chrissy gave a framed photo of the two of us together. "Chrissy, thank you! I will always treasure this!!" as I gave her a hug.  
  
"You're welcome!" as she smiled.  
  
Gilbert gave me a $50 gift certificate to my all-time favorite clothing store, Hot Topic. "Aaaaahhhh! Gilbert, I love you so much!!! But how can you afford this: $50 gift certificate to Hot Topic? Thank you!" I squealed as I gave him a big hug  
  
"It's no problem. You are like a daughter I never had and I wanted to spoil you!" Gilbert smiled at me.  
  
Jeff had given me a mixed CD of all of my favorite songs. "Jeff, this is so sweet!!! Thank you so much!"  
  
"You're welcome!" as we smiled to each other.  
  
Matt was the last person to give me a present, which was a teddy bear that looked it was holding something. I looked at Matt, "Thank you so much!"  
  
"You're welcome. Why don't you open the letter? I wrote something for you and read out loud so that everyone can hear." Matt replied.  
  
"Sunshine, from the first day that we met, I was impressed to see how smart you were. Even today, you still amaze me with your intelligence and your athletic nature. I just wanted to let you know how I feel about our friendship. We've grown so much together; we talked about different things. You were there for me when my mom passed away as I was there for you when your dad passed away. One thing is for sure: we have so much in common, yet you can be your own person. I just hope that you feel the same as I feel for you. Angel, what I am trying to say is: Will you be my girlfriend?" as I finished reading that, I had tears in my eyes. I looked at him and said, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" I walked up to him and kissed him. As we broke off, he put a promise ring on my middle finger on my left hand. I looked at mom and she was thrilled and she had tears in her eyes as well as Chrissy. 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3: Present  
  
Matt and I have been going on strong since he asked me to be his girlfriend. Jeff has been miserable because I chose Matt over him. My relationship with Jeff has changed since Matt and I started dating. We were always talking and sharing creative ideas together. Every time I asked him for an opinion, he never gave me his insight. For those who don't know what I do, I am a WWF Diva. I work with Edge and Christian. I started out as a valet, and then Edge and Christian started training me because Vince wanted me to wrestle in matches. They wanted to have someone feud with Lita. Lita works with Matt and Jeff, while I work with Edge and Christian. It's a lot of fun to work with these guys.  
  
I had come out of the locker room after the match that Edge and Christian had. I was free for the rest of the night and I knew that Matt had finished his match, since he had a match before us. I saw Adam in the hallway talking to one of the crew, "Adam, have you seen Matt? I want to see if he wants to spend time together."  
  
"Yeah, he's in his locker room. Just to warn you, he seems to be upset about Jeff's attitude," Adam replied as I fixed my bag.  
  
"Alright, cool! I'll see ya later!" I replied before leaving "See ya!" Adam shouted.  
  
I headed over to their locker room. On the way there, I bumped into Vince McMahon.  
  
"Hey, Vince! How are you?" I asked  
  
"I'm doing good, how are you?"  
  
"Doing good, just a little tired because of the match."  
  
"You were great out there! Oh, by the way, I was on my way to see Adam and Jason. I was going to tell them that I wanted to have a meeting with all three of you and with the Hardy Boyz and Lita. I wanted to discuss even further about the angle with all six of you tomorrow at 1 p.m. at the arena," Vince replied  
  
"Alright, I'll be there at the meeting."  
  
"Great, then I'll talk with you later! Bye." "Bye!" I left to find their locker room.  
  
When I got there, I heard Matt and Jeff yelling at each other.  
  
"How could you steal her away from me? I loved her and I still do!!!" Jeff yelled at Matt.  
  
"I didn't steal her away from you!!! She fell in love with me!! Besides, it was her choice of whom she fell in love with. You can't argue with how love goes!!" Matt yelled back, he was fuming with anger. He wanted to hit his brother so badly, but since he loved his brother too much, he couldn't.  
  
"Guess what? I told her that I was in love with her a few days before her 18th birthday and I still am today. I tried many times to break the two of you apart, so that she can fall in love with me. But I guess I was wrong!"  
  
When I heard that, I barged in the room, "Jeff, I can't believe that you tried to break us apart!!! Why can't you see how much I love your brother!!! I love him so much that I can't stand the thought of breaking up with him!!! He means the world to me!!!" I shouted to him with tears in my eyes.  
  
"As she does to me!!" Matt said with anger still in his voice. He came over to me and held me in his arms. Right there and then, Jeff knew the love we had for each other.  
  
"I'm sorry!!!! I'm so sorry!! It's just that I love you so much, Angel." Jeff said as he fell to his knees. Then Amy, Adam and Jay came in the locker room to see us in pain and in tears. They all wondered what made us cry and be in pain.  
  
"Why don't we all go someplace quiet so that we can explain to you what happened," Matt asked while still holding me.  
  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea!" Amy said  
  
"Why don't we go to my hotel room, so that we don't have to be bothered by anyone?" I asked as I broke away from the embrace, "It'll be easier since Amy and I share a room."  
  
"Yeah, that's no problem with me," chimed Amy.  
  
"Alright, then let's go," Matt said  
  
Then we all left to go to our hotel. It took us about 5 minutes to drive to the hotel. It was a quiet drive over to the hotel, which gave me time to think. Adam and Jay drove one car, Matt and I drove one car, and Jeff and Amy drove the other. We went into the hotel lobby and got our keys and went to our hotel rooms.  
  
"Alright, be in Amy and my room in 10 minutes, ok? We are in room 708" I asked.  
  
"Sure!" Everyone agreed.  
  
We all went our separate ways to our hotel rooms. Adam and Jay got off first; they were on the 5th floor. Then Matt and Jeff left onto the 6th floor. Lastly, it was Amy and I on the 7th floor. "Everything going ok between the three of you?" Amy asked.  
  
"I hope everything will work out soon! You'll understand when Matt, Jeff and I explain the story." I said as we got off the elevator.  
  
"Ok," Amy said as we got to our room. I opened the door, and put my things on the bed and started to unpack some basic things.  
  
Adam and Jay knocked on our door. "Who is it?" Amy asked  
  
"It's Adam and Jay," Adam responded.  
  
Amy opened the door for them, "Come on in, guys!'  
  
"Thanks," Jay responded as they sat on Amy's bed.  
  
"We just need to wait for Matt and Jeff to come," I replied  
  
"No problem!" Jay said as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey, guys come on in" Amy opened the door so that they could come in.  
  
"Cool, we're all here!" Matt said as Jeff and Matt sat on my bed.  
  
Amy found space on her bed as I sat on my bed.  
  
"Alright, since you're all here, we can start explaining the story," I sighed as I looked over to Matt. He gave me a reassuring look to tell me to go on. "Well, Matt, Jeff and I grew up together, I moved there when I was 2 years old, with my family. I'm adopted because my biological family couldn't afford to have another child. Matt, Jeff, Chrissy and I were very close friends and we still are. Now, Chrissy is my younger sister, she was born 2 weeks before we moved her. We were basically being there for each other through all sorts or problems. Matt and I have had become extremely close when I lost my father to a heart attack." I started to cry, Matt came over and held me and finished the story.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that you guys went through all of that together!" Amy was shocked, as Adam and Jay agreed.  
  
"So, what's going to happen now?" Adam asked.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen, but I believe that in time, our relationship will be better," Matt replied, "I am definitely looking forward to the time off that we have this weekend to work things out with the three of us."  
  
"Yeah, me too!" I replied  
  
"I think we all are looking forward to that!" Jay responded, as the others nodded. 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Chapter 4: Present  
  
After the SnackDown! tapings, we started to change and pack up our cars. We were all looking forward to going home and relaxing. I just finished packing up my car and was waiting for Matt and Jeff to show up, since we were heading to Cameron together.  
  
"Sunshine, what are your plans for the weekend?" Matt asked as he walked over to where I was standing.  
  
"Nothing big planned, why?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I rented out a beach house for us to spend some quality time together. I was hoping that you could join me? If not, I guess I'll enjoy it by myself," replied Matt.  
  
"I would love to go with you, but shouldn't we work on our relationship with Jeff?"  
  
"I talked to him in the locker room for a little bit and we agreed that we needed some time apart, but if you want to talk with Jeff, go ahead."  
  
"Great, I would really appreciate that a lot. I'll talk with during the plane ride," I smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Matt pulled me into his arms and gave me an earth-shattering kiss, which made me moan and weak in the knees. I put my arms around his neck, as he held pulled my waist closer to him.  
  
"Are you guys ever going to breathe?" Adam asked while packing up his car.  
  
Matt groaned as I let out a small laugh, "What we do is none of your business!! So stick your nose up Jay's ass!!!" I said sarcastically, while Matt laughed  
  
"Hey! That's no fair!" Adam whined, as I stuck out my tongue.  
  
"Are we ready to go, or what?" Jeff asked  
  
"Yes, we are. We were just waiting for you!" Matt exclaimed  
  
"Alright, then let's go!!"  
  
We all packed up and left for the airport. Amy left earlier because she had to stay for a photo shoot and an interview. Half an hour later we got to the airport, we sat and waited for our flight. Adam, Jay, Matt, Jeff and I had about an hour before boarding on the plane. So we basically went to the restaurant and talked. We all had a good time getting to know each other. We were talking about different things, ranging from wrestling to movies to music. We ended up arguing about who was better: 'N SYNC and Pearl Jam. For once, I finally saw Jeff laughing and really enjoying himself.  
  
"Flight #754 to Cameron, North Carolina is now ready to be boarded!"  
  
"Finally, we can go home and relax!!" I exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, let's go!!!" Everyone said in unison, which made us all laugh.  
  
We went to the gate and gave our tickets to the lady that worked there.  
  
"Jeff, is it ok that we can sit together and talk?" I asked while we walked to find our seats.  
  
"Yeah, it would be a good idea for us to talk." Jeff said willingly.  
  
We found our seats and waited for the plane to take off.  
  
"Jeff, why did you try to break up my relationship with Matt?" I asked as we both sat down in our seats.  
  
"Ok, before I start explaining, you have to promise that you will wait until I finish?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise"  
  
"Ok, the reason why I tried to break you two up is because I love you and I want us to be together. But when I saw how much you love him and how much you're committed to him, I couldn't do anything about it. I got mad at Matt because I felt that he always got everything that he ever wanted: A great career, awesome friends, a close relationship with our dad, and an amazing woman who loves him no matter what. I was jealous of that. I know that I have some of those things, but I just want a woman like you who will love me for me and will always be there for me. You and I have always been close friends and when I found out that you and Matt started dating, I was crushed. So, I basically avoided everyone, which in the end destroyed all of my relationships I had, especially the ones that I hold dear to my heart. I'm so sorry!!! Will you ever forgive me?" Jeff replied as he looked into my eyes for a positive reaction.  
  
"Jeff, I can't believe that you went through that alone. I love you so much!!!!! You are like a brother to me. I'm glad that you told me because I want us to have what we had before Matt and I started dating. I totally forgive you!!! Please promise me one thing: That no matter what happens to Matt and me, that you will always be Matt's and my best friend. You are one of my best friends!! And I know that there is someone who will love you for who you are. You just need to be patient, ok?" I responded as Jeff sighed for relief  
  
"Yeah, I can promise you that we will always be together and that we will always be best friends!!!! Now, I'm sure that you want to be with Matt, so send whoever is sitting with him to come over and sit with me." Jeff smiled  
  
"I will! Thank you so much!" I smiled back as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
I walked to where Matt was sitting and saw that Adam and Jay were talking with him.  
  
"Ok, guys, Jeff and I are finished talking. All things are said and we had forgiven each other. So, Adam and Jay as much as I love you, but I want to spend quality time with my man, so go and keep Jeff company and stay away from us!!!" as I playfully growled at them. "Hey, you can't kick us out of here!" Jay shot back  
  
"I think she just did!" Matt responded back, trying to control himself from laughing.  
  
"Ok, obviously we know when we're not needed. This totally sucks!!" as Adam and Jay pouted. Matt and I couldn't stop laughing at them because of their childish behavior. "Alright, we will leave because we love you guys so much!" and they left.  
  
"So, everything worked out between you and Jeff?" Matt asked as I sat down in my seat  
  
"Yeah, everything worked out and we can spend the whole weekend together without any distractions!! So, babe, what have you planned for me?" I asked as I cuddled up to him.  
  
"You will find out. Don't worry!!!" Matt grinned, "But do tell me one thing: Have you ever. you know.?"  
  
"Well, the only way for you to find out if I did or not, is to tell me what you have planned for us, Mr. Hardy!" I grinned back. "Hey, that's not fair!" Matt pouted  
  
I laughed at the sight of him because I loved watching him squirm.  
  
"Ok, how about this? I promise I will tell you if I did or not, only if you promise to give me this." as I whispered in his ear, Matt became wide-eyed when he heard what I said to him, "You promise?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise I will do that, only if you promise to keep your end of the deal," I smiled  
  
"Ok, sure!!" He sat back smiling because he couldn't wait to get home. After a half an hour, which felt like forever we landed to the airport.  
  
"Adam, Jay and Jeff, why don't you guys go and do whatever you want to do. Angel and I are going to the place I rented for the weekend," Matt asked as he grabbed his bag from the baggage claim. They all agreed. We said our good-byes and left to our destinations. 


	5. Chapter 5

1 Chapter 5: Present  
  
Matt and I had gotten to our car, put our things in the trunk and got settled in the car.  
  
"Sunshine, you ready for a weekend of fun?" Matt asked while turning on the engine  
  
"Yeah, I am!" I smiled, "Can we go somewhere and get something to eat first? I'm starving!!" "Yeah, me too!"  
  
We stopped by the first fast food place that we saw, which was McDonald's. We went in and ordered our food. It was a late Wednesday morning and we were very tired. After we got our food, we sat, talked and ate. After we finished our meal, we headed to the beach house. It was an hour and a half away. Once, we got in the car, we talked a bit before I went to sleep. Matt was admiring the fact that we had been together for so long and he loved the way I slept. He told me that I looked like an angel while I was sleeping. We slept together before but never had sex together because I told him that I wanted to wait until our wedding night. He totally respected that and that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with him. Little did I know, that weekend Matt had planned something really special for me.  
  
~I love her so much!!! She is the one that I want to marry. I hope she didn't see the ring that I bought her. This plan has to work out! But how do I do that? I need to ask her tonight. I can't wait any longer. After dinner, then we'll go for a moonlight walk on the beach, and then I'll ask her. ~ Matt thought to himself.  
  
When we got to the beach house, Matt had woken me up by giving me small kisses on my neck. I was facing the window. I let out a small moan because that was my secret spot.  
  
"You sleep ok?" Matt whispered  
  
"Yeah, I did. Thanks for waking me up, sweetie." I smiled at him  
  
We got our things from the trunk. I looked around and was amazed with the sight.  
  
"It's gorgeous, Matt!" I exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, but it's not as beautiful as you!" Matt looked at me lovingly.  
  
"Awwww! You're so sweet!!! I love you so much!!" as I gave him a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"I love you, too!"  
  
Matt had led me to the door and into the house. We went upstairs to the master bedroom to put our things away. We immediately started to unpack, so that we didn't have to worry about it later. Then we went down and made a small late lunch. I noticed that Matt was silent throughout the whole time since we got into the house. As we finished our lunch, I started cleaning up the dishes, "Matt, Is there anything wrong?" I asked  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"It's just that you've been quiet since we got into the house."  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about the plans for the weekend, that's all."  
  
I just nodded as I put the last dish in the dishwasher.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" I asked Matt while I got out of the kitchen  
  
"I don't know! What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know! That's why I asked you!" I said sarcastically  
  
"Oh, is that how you're going to be now, huh?" Matt grinned at me evilly  
  
"Matthew Hardy! Don't you dare try to wrestle with me!" I said firmly, trying not to laugh at his behavior.  
  
Matt started chase after me throughout the whole house. He finally caught me after 15 minutes of chasing and laughing. He pinned me on the bed of our bedroom, and grinned, "Finally, got ya!!" He held me firmly because I was trying to wiggle myself free. I couldn't because I was laughing too hard and I felt weak. Before I knew it, Matt leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the lips. It was soft, yet intense and passionate. He was ready to back away, but I didn't want to stop there. So I put my hands around his neck and brought him closer to me. His hands went down to my waist and started to play with my shirt. His hands started to roam my body, which I let a moan come out. He moved down from my lips to my neck, as I played with his hair.  
  
"Matt, we shouldn't," I said in between kisses  
  
"No words, just kisses," Matt whispered into my ear  
  
We continued to make out on the bed. When he wanted to take my shirt off, I stopped him and looked at him and shook my head. Matt just lay there; he put his head in my shoulder, and whined like a child whining for some candy from his mother.  
  
"You promised me that we wouldn't do that," I told him  
  
"I know I did. I'm sorry," Matt whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear.  
  
We just stayed there, holding each other. It felt so good, just to be in his arms and cuddling. I woke up about an hour and a half later, without realizing that we fell asleep. I felt someone holding me tightly; I looked and saw the most beautiful sight. Matt was just lying there, sleeping. I didn't have the courage to wake him up. I started lightly to trace the features of his face. I just admired everything about him. I just stared at him. The sunset had hit him in an angle, which made him look like an angel guarding me. He opened his eyes, and he smiled at me. "Mmmmmm. How long have you been up?" As he made his grip tighter, He nuzzled his face into my neck.  
  
"5 minutes, I didn't have the courage to wake you up!" I said, holding him tighter  
  
"I love waking up like this!" Matt replied, as he loosened his grip a little  
  
"Like what?" I grinned mischievously; I already knew the answer. Being the romantic girl that I am, I wanted to hear it from him.  
  
"I love waking up with you in my arms, feeling safe and loved!" as Matt responded. He knew how big of a romantic girl I was. I looked at the clock; it read 6:00 p.m. "You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, but let's stay here a little bit longer, please?" He whined  
  
"Ok, we'll stay here for a little bit longer." I said as I played with his hair.  
  
We stayed in bed, just talking about nothing. Just laughing about things and plans for the next day. You see, we had 4 days off before heading to WWF New York for Sunday Night Heat.  
  
"If it is ok with you, that I use the car tomorrow? I only need to use it for a couple of hours." I asked  
  
"Yeah, sure, it will give me time to get things ready for tomorrow night's dinner."  
  
"Great!! I needed some time because I have something planned for you! It's something to say Thank you for doing this: the beach house and stuff," I replied. "So, make sure that after dinner tomorrow, that we stay home." "Yes, ma'am!" he replied, "Care to tell me what you plan to do tomorrow night?"  
  
"No! You'll find out tomorrow. Just keep the end of your deal, and I'll tell you tomorrow, ok?" I replied  
  
"Alright!" then I got off the bed to get dinner ready, but Matt wouldn't let me. He told me to stay in the living room and wait patiently until he was finished with dinner. About an hour later, Matt came into the living room, and he just stood there, admiring the fact that I had fallen asleep again. Matt came over and kissed my secret spot as I moaned. I pulled him in and kissed him passionately. Matt moaned because the kiss was different. He broke the kiss and said, "Let's have dinner before the food gets cold."  
  
I whined, "Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes, then after dinner, we can do whatever you want to do, ok?" He looked at me, grinning  
  
"Alright!" We went to have our dinner together. We were both very quiet and didn't eat much dinner. We didn't eat much because we were both deep in thought. Well, for one, it was because I was trying to plan out on how I can make love to him, but still love him the way that I do.  
  
~ I should do it tonight, but what about tomorrow? What am I to do? Maybe I should make love to him tonight. I love him so much!!! I want to express it to him. Am I ready for that? ~ I thought. So many thoughts and questions were running around in my head. I didn't realize that Matt was staring at me, smiling. ~ Why is Matt looking at me like that? Is there something stuck between my teeth? I wonder why he is acting so weird lately. Did I do something wrong? ~ So many more thoughts came into my head.  
  
"Sunshine, why don't we go outside and take a walk," he asked me  
  
"Yeah, sure. We could use some fresh air," I replied  
  
We put the dishes away and dressed a little warm, since it was cold outside at night. We walked hand in hand and just talked about our lives and our careers.  
  
"Sunshine, there is something that I need to ask you," Matt replied as he stopped in front of me "What is it, sweetie?" I asked  
  
"Well, it's really hard for me to ask you," Matt said as he searched for words, "I was going to ask you tomorrow night, but I can't wait."  
  
"Angel, you're name says everything that means so much to me. I prayed to mom, every since she passed away that she sends an angel to me. I didn't realize that you were that angel. You are the love of my life, my best friend. We went through everything together: The loss of a parent, training with the Omega, and getting started with WWF. There are so many things that we went through together. I love you so much!!! What I am trying to  
  
say is…" he got on one knee, "…Will you marry me?" Then he pulled out a simple, but yet beautiful ring. He knew that I wasn't into jewelry.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you!!" I whispered, and then I pulled him into a huge hug and kissed him passionately. Right there and then, I decided to give him the most precious gift I had.  
  
We went back into the house, still kissing each other. Once we got into the house, I started pulling off my jacket, and then I pulled of his jacket. Matt worked his way down to my neck and I moaned.  
  
Slightly out of breathe, I said, "Matt, there's something I need to tell you before we do anything more." I moaned even more because he started caressing my back.  
  
"What is it?" He replied in between kisses  
  
"Remember what you asked me during the plane ride?"  
  
"Yeah, I asked if you had sex or not. Did you?" He asked as he pulled away 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Present  
  
"Matt, I never had sex before. I want you to be my first. I know that I promised you and to myself that I would wait until our wedding day, but I can't wait. I mean I don't want to wait. Please take me now," I said as I went to the bedroom, "Come." I lead him into the bedroom. The next thing that I knew I was on bed. I felt his warm hands come to either side of my head, clasping my skull gently. His lips touched my forehead, cheeks, and nose in a soft, scorching kisses that drew fire to the surface of my skin. He spoke quietly; his breathe caressing me, "Angel, how bad do you want me?"  
  
Words fluttered and collided inside of my mind; while my body strained toward him so willfully that I could no longer keep pressing forward into the larger, muscular shape of him. He took me against him, urging my hips forward until our bodies were molded together as tightly as the layers of our clothing would allow. The relief of being clasped firmly, held close by his hands was so great that I couldn't hold back a sudden gasp. He nuzzled into my bare throat, kissing, tasting, and my knees wobbled at the sensations that streaked through me.  
  
"Beautiful Angel," he muttered, his breath rushing fast and hot against my skin.  
  
My fingers trembled as I clutched the soft-twilled wool of his clothes. This was a desire and it was a hundred times more powerful than anything I had experienced before. Even on the night he had given me the shatteringly sweet climax that had kindled my senses to a brand-new awareness of pleasure. Through the shared confidences, the debates, the frequent laughter, and the simmering tension, something new had developed between us. I had thoughts running in my head, but they were all pushed away as his mouth closed over mine. His lips teased, settled, insisting until my own mouth relaxed and opened to him. My response seemed to cause a small shock within him - I felt the reverberations in his throat and chest, and then the kiss turned harder, deeper, his tongue exploring my mouth in eager surges. The invasion excited me, and I squeezed myself more tightly against him, until the abundant mounds of my breasts were compressed against his chest. Matt tore his mouth away from mine as if he could stand no more, his lungs dilating in swift expansions, his hands clamping tightly over my body.  
  
"God," he muttered into the pinned-up curls of my hair. "The way you fill my arms… it makes me insane. You're so sweet… so soft…" He kissed me again, his mouth hot and demanding, feeding on mine as if I were some choice of delicacy that he craved. As if he were addicted to me, as if only the taste and texture of me could assuage his violent need. I felt delight coiling in all the tender places of my body, tightening, and waiting for the trigger that would release the gathering tension in one ecstatic explosion. His hands moved over to my shirt, fumbling slightly as he searched for the buttons on my blouse. The cool flesh of my breasts plumped out over the square neckline, their fullness resisting the tight containment of the blouse. He bent and pressed his lips to the deep valley of my cleavage, then slow kisses over the revealed skin. My nipples in hard points beneath the blouse, and he touched them through the blouse, his thumbs rubbing, stroking, his fingers gently plucking. I whimpered in distress, remembering our other time together earlier that day. I wanted that intimacy again, with a desperation that felt like madness. Matt seemed to read my mind, for his hands cupped over the rise of my breasts and squeezed firmly to ease the yearning ache. His gaze fastened on bra as my half-exposed breasts as his other hand expertly touched my thighs beneath my skirt. The tip of his tongue touched my skin, tickling a sensitive nerve at the side of my throat, and I paused to suppress a little moan of excitement. His fingers worked stealthily at the back of my skirt. I felt, from the series of little tugs and the loosening of my skirt, that he was making a rapid headway with the skirt. I slipped out of them easily. He stole little kisses from my half-open lips and dragged his mouth along my throat. Excitement causes his heart to pound riotously, the mad pulse concentrating in his pants, bringing his cock to leaping with arousal. He wanted to plunge into me, squeeze, and bite and lick ever tender inch of me. He took my mouth in an ardent kiss, searching for my tongue, greedily absorbing the delicious taste of me. I responded willingly, letting him kiss me exactly as he wanted, my body arching as he spread the top of my blouse open. His hand searched the length of my spine until he encountered my bra. Impatiently, he unhooked it. I began to breathe in deep surges. Matt peeled the blouse and the bra off my body. The round shapes of my breasts spilled forth. He kissed down to my breast and started licking it softly.  
  
"Matt…" I could barely speak through my shallow, unfinished breaths. "Oh, Matt."  
  
His avid mouth found my other breast, his tongue circling the tip. He put his hands spreading my thighs so that we were straddled in. As he might have expected, I was no passive partner, my mouth entreating his with eager kisses, my hands wandering busily over his chest and midriff. The tightly fitted clothes defeated me, and I tugged at them with a moan.  
  
"Help me." I said shakily, fumbling at the waist of the trousers. "I want to touch you."  
  
"Not yet." His palms slid under my panties, finding the curve of my buttocks. "If you touch me now, I won't be able to control myself."  
  
"I don't care." I tugged harder and managed to unfasten the top button. "I want to know how you feel… to hold you in my hands…" My fingers moved over the hard shape that reared beneath the front of his trousers. The slight pressure causes him to jerk and groan. I was so adorably imperious, so passionate, that Matt felt his heart contact with a feeling he had never known before… a feeling that was too dangerous to examine.  
  
"Alright, then," he said, his voice filled with lust and amusement. He brushed aside my exploring hand and deftly unfastened the remaining six buttons and slipped out of them, as well as his boxers. His erection sprang free of the thick, twilled fabric, twitching at the proximity of my soft female flesh. Matt's hands shook as he fought to control the urge to bring me fully over him and thrust inside my virginal body. Instead he waited, with forced patience, his gritting as my cool fingers settled cautiously on the taut length of him, brushing the skin that stretched so tightly over the stiff upthrust of his sex.  
  
"Oh," I said, my eyes half closing, my hand moving in gentle exploration. "I didn't expect… it's so hot… and the skin is so…"  
  
Matt turned his face to the side and moaning at the sensations that he was feeling. "Feel good?" I whispered, my fingers hesitating near the pulsing head of his erection.  
  
"Yes, God, yes…" he moaned. "It feels so good. You're killing me here… please stop…"  
  
I continued to massage him and he buried his head in my shoulder, moaning even more. After a few minutes, which seemed like forever, he grabbed my hand and with his free hand grabbed my panties and pulled it off. He looked at me and murmured, "My turn." He drew his thumb gently into the crevice hidden beneath the curls, repeating the action until my feminine lips were swollen and separated. He felt my thinghs tighten around his, and he used his legs to keep mine spread wide, my body rendered open and helpless to his touch. Locating the entrance to my body, he stroked, teased, until he felt the gathering moisture against his fingertip, I groaned and pressed against his hand, seeking more stimulation. He kept his touch maddeningly light, resting his thumb just above the delicate rise of my female flesh that had become swollen and unbearable sensitive. I trembled and writhed as he circled his thumb in tickling swirls. Carefully he brought our loins together, not penetrating me, just allowing the sensitive underside of his cock to rub into the wet notch between my legs. Matt closed his eyes as the sensation climbed to an excruciating height. He froze with pleasure as his self-control began to shatter. He was going to climax soon.  
  
"Matt," I gasped, "I need you… need you… oh, Lord, please—"  
  
"Yes," he muttered, his entire body stiff and sweating. "I'll give it to you, darling."  
  
I kissed his mouth, using my tongue to taste him, incite him, and his thighs turned iron beneath me. He reached beneath my thighs and positioned me under his hips.  
  
"Do it now… now…" My words dissolved in a low moan as I felt his thumb teasing me once more, while his middle finger slid inside of me.  
  
My hands clutched at his shoulders, his chest and I pushed closer to him, gasping, and he felt the hot interior of her body tightening around the gentle invasion his finger. I sought for his mouth, and he kissed me as deeply as I wanted, slowly plunging his tongue in rhythm with the thrust of his finger, using all his skill to bring me closer. A shaken sound escaped from me, and then a moan, and I clutched him tightly as an intense climax streaked through me. I shivered, arched, crushed myself against him, while me sheath contracted in sinuous ripples. Murmuring low in his throat, Matt withdrew his finger and positioned himself over me with his arching body. He teased the wet opening of my body with the head of his shaft, circling, nudging and I pressed down on him eagerly. I caught my breath at the first pain of his entry, but my body continued to push downward until he finally penetrated me with one sure thrust. He couldn't think or speak, couldn't form my name. He could only lie on top of me while the sensation glided over him in relentless waves. He leaned forward and started kissing my neck. His hips lifted against me, his cock nudging deeper inside of me, and my sheath squeezed tightly in response. He heard his own full-throated cry as he drove in the final thrust of release, straining and shuddering in ecstasy. Finally being able to move, he clutched my head in his hands, devouring me, aware that his kisses were probably bruising my tender mouth, but I didn't mind.  
  
The sound of our labored breathing was slow to diminish. Matt held me against his chest, resting his large hand over my rumpled hair while the other moved in circles over my naked body. I shivered at the contrast between the cool air and his warm hand. We fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling, and knowing full well that our dreams were fulfilled.  
  
We had finally become childhood sweethearts.  
  
  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
